


Love Does Not Flourish At Speed

by Ozdiva



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozdiva/pseuds/Ozdiva
Summary: Mrs Blythe dies. John and Marilla reunite.





	1. Chapter 1

Dinner dates

Eleanor Blythe had been dead for little over a year, the victim of a sudden heart attack. Her friends and family mourned her. John and Gilbert were devastated that such an indomitable woman should have been carried off so quickly. They were bereft and had struggled to come to terms with her passing. 

In January, sometime after Eleanor’s death John Blythe bumped into Marilla Cuthbert at the store in Charlottetown. “Why John, how nice to see you.” exclaimed Marilla. “Have you heard from Gilbert and Anne lately?”

Marilla and John had been an item many years prior. That had not worked out, but any animosity between them had long since dissipated. There was only so long you could maintain your anger. Besides they were joint grandparents to Anne and Gilbert’s children, so they saw quite a bit of each other these days. 

“Yes, I had a letter from Gilbert last week, he sounds busy. The community up there are keeping him on his toes. The children are all well. Have you heard from Anne?”

“No, I’m expecting a letter any day now. She must be busy too.”

“How are you getting home, do you need a lift?” John enquired.

“I’m fine thank you. But perhaps you would like to come to dinner tonight? I cooked a beef stew yesterday. It’s had time for the flavours to develop. I always think it tastes better a day or so after it’s made.”

“That would be lovely.” John was a passable cook, he’d had to be now that he was a widower, but it was no fun cooking for one. He eagerly accepted any dinner invitations that came his way. Marilla was an excellent cook, so dinner at Green Gables was sure to be delicious. 

Accordingly, that night John could be found knocking on Marilla’s door. He had stamped his boots free from the snow and dusted off his coat. She opened the door and quickly invited him in out of the cold. The house was warm and toasty. 

“Come in, come in. Do you mind sitting in the kitchen? It’s warmer.”

“Sounds delightful, it really is quite cold out.” Said a relieved John. If a good dinner and company hadn’t been on offer, John would have been loath to leave his own house that snowy night.

He sat down in a chair by the fire and accepted a glass of currant wine. “Is this the same stuff that got Diana Barry drunk all those years ago?” He asked mischievously. 

“Different batch of course, but yes. So you heard about that did you?”

“I think all of Avonlea heard that little story.” He grinned back at her.

“Eliza Barry was so upset over that incident. Poor Anne was distraught that she and Diana had to be estranged for a time. Eliza only allowed them to be reunited because Anne saved Minnie May when she had the croup. If it hadn’t been for that, I suspect the girls would still be separated to this day.” They both had a chuckle over that. Eliza, head of the temperance league had rather over-reacted. “I always thought that if a daughter of mine had consumed three glasses of wine, they deserved what they got for their gluttony. But I could hardly say that to Eliza when her blood was up.”

“Well, I can’t blame Diana,” said John, “it is delicious. Are you joining me?”

“Oh yes, of course.” Marilla replied. “I must say, I do agree with you. It is a nice drop, even if I do say so myself.”

Marilla got up to serve the stew. “Hungry?”

John could smell the delicious aroma of Marilla’s stew. “Yes I am. It smells divine.”

She had baked some rolls to accompany the meat. They sat down at the table to enjoy it.

John had a couple of hearty spoonfuls; Marilla was pleased. It was always satisfying to watch your dinner eaten with enthusiasm. John broke open a bread roll and spread some butter. The bread was still warm from the oven and the butter melted over the hot dough. He bit into the crusty roll and groaned with pleasure. “Oh, I’ve missed good home-made bread. I’ve never developed the knack for it. Eleanor was such a wonderful baker.” Marilla reached over and held his hand. She was sorry that Eleanor had passed away. They had been friends for many years.

Once the stew was consumed, Marilla brought out a plum pie. She had had the plums stewing in the pantry since summer. If Marilla was well known for her main courses, she was even more famous for her desserts. John was happy to see one of her marvelous pies on offer. She cut off a piece for him and added whipped cream. “Coffee?”

“Yes please.”

Sated they sat by the fire and chatted about this and that. After an hour or so, John took his leave thanking Marilla for a lovely evening. “We must do it again sometime.” They promised each other. 

It became rather a common event. Once or twice a week John would go to Marilla’s for dinner. Marilla bumped into Rachel at the Avonlea store one day. “What’s this I hear about you and John Blythe, Marilla? I think he’s sweet on you, that’s what.”

“Oh shush, we’re too old for that sort of thing, Rachel. John and I just good friends is all.”


	2. Thou Art Sad, Get Thee a Wife!

Thou Art Sad, Get Thee A Wife!

One night a couple of months later, Marilla was standing by the parlour window by John walked in; he had just enjoyed another one of her delicious meals. Marilla’s grey hair glinted in the moonlight causing a halo around her head. He recalled her as a young girl. The years had aged her, but she was still a handsome woman. Could he bear to ever leave her again?

“Mar, would you marry me?”

Marilla, shocked at the use of her old nickname, and the question; went pale and slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

John was dismayed; this was not the reaction he had expected. Now what to do? 

He knelt by her crumpled body and straightened out her limbs. Placing a cushion under her head he wondered if she could get enough air. That ridiculous corset couldn’t be helping. He rolled her onto her stomach, undid the buttons on her dress and untied her stays, then rolled her on to her back again. 

Marilla came to some minutes later to find John crouched beside her. She felt different, were her stays looser? “What happened, why am I down on the ground?”

“I asked you a question, and you fainted.” John replied, much relieved that she was conscious again. 

“What was the question?” Marilla hardly dared ask him.

John deliberated, it hadn’t gone well the first time, but then she couldn’t fall any further. 

I asked if you would marry me?” She struggled to her elbows. “Easy there, I’d stay down for a while longer.” He gently pushed her back down. 

“Did you loosen my stays while I was out?”

“Yes, I thought you might need some more air. I’m a practiced hand,” he blushed. 

Marilla felt quite embarrassed, not just at fainting, but because he had seen her undergarments. She lay on the floor for a while longer; she had a lot to think about.

Marry John Blythe? This moment represented all her girlhood dreams, but it had been such a long while. Could she marry him now after all this time? She was lonely now that Anne and the twins had their own lives and had moved away. She and John had had a lot of fun in those early days, could they recreate them now that they were older?

She deliberated for a while longer, leaving John looking on in trepidation. Would she, or wouldn’t she? Could she forgive him for past transgressions? She gave no hint of her decision.

“Help me up, I can’t give you an answer while I’m flat on my back, it’s not dignified.” John took her arm and supported her while he lifted her to her feet, she swayed; still a little dizzy.

“Let’s sit you down.” John lowered her onto the nearby sofa. “So what do you say, Mar?” He asked, “Will you have me?”

“Don’t rush me, I need to think.” She replied. 

“Shall I go and wash the dishes, give you some space?”

“Yes please.” Normally Marilla would never let a guest do the dishes, but she did need some time to process this latest development.

Sometime later John reappeared in the doorway, a cup of tea in hand. Marilla looked up at him and smiled. He waited, not wanting to push her, though he was keen for an answer; preferably in the affirmative. 

“Come over here.” He walked over to join her. “John Blythe, I have been waiting impatiently for you to ask me that question for nigh on fifty years now.”

“And have you an answer for me?”

“Yes. I will marry you.”

He stared into her shining eyes. Was she crying? He hoped they were tears of happiness.

“I suppose all of Avonlea will say we’ve rushed into this.” John grinned.

“Rushed? It’s only been half a century.” 

“Better late than never.” He smiled at her.

“Hold me dearest.” She smiled back at him.

Their lips were close now. It had been a long, long time between kisses. Bending down, he pressed his lips to hers, they were soft and warm. They stayed that way, kissing for a long while, enjoying the close proximity of each other’s bodies. Unlike the time when she was a girl, she remembered to breathe through her nose. She had already fainted once that night and didn’t see the need for a repeat performance. They hugged, feeling the warmth of each other’s arms. They laughed in sheer joy, relishing the moment. At last, at long last they had done it; they were engaged to be married. 

Marilla drew away at last. “We had better tell the children.”

“How do you think Anne and Gilbert will react. I’m a bit worried about how Gilbert will take it, I have to say.”

“Yes” said Marilla considering “it might be hard for him to come to terms with. How should we tell them? I don’t want to do it over the phone, but I don’t want to wait.”

“Let’s go and visit,” suggested John. “We can always say we’re missing the children.”

Accordingly, they each called Anne the next day and informed her that they were coming to visit. Anne was perplexed, they didn’t often come and seldom together, unless it was for Christmas or a child’s birthday.

They arranged for Davy to take them to the station. It was a fine morning; the snow was sparkling, and icicles were hanging from bare tree branches. They wrapped up under heavy blankets for the ride. Once there, John helped Marilla to dismount from the carriage and they waved Davy off. They had decided that they wanted to tell Anne and Gilbert first and then they would inform Davy and Dora and their families. It would have been better to tell them altogether, but they couldn’t work out a way to manage it. 

The train journey to the Glen was uneventful. They sat next to each other and chatted quietly, enjoying the comfort of a well-loved travelling companion. 

Gilbert has the carriage waiting for them at the Glen St Mary train station. He was surprised to see that they had travelled together. Was something up? They greeted him. John gave Gilbert a big hug and Marilla kissed him on the cheek. “We still don’t really know why you’ve come?” enquired Gilbert.

They smiled but didn’t give anything away. John hoped Gilbert wouldn’t be too upset. It wasn’t as though Marilla could ever replace his mother. 

Gilbert filled them in on the comings and goings of their household. What Jem was up to, where Nan and Di were, what Shirley, Walter and Rilla were doing. There were so many of them. A good thing about their relationship was they both knew the children. 

Anne was there to welcome them once they arrived at the house. She was curious; they seemed to be closer than before, as though they were a unit.

John and Marilla smiled at each other. They were slightly nervous now. Telling Anne and Gilbert would make it official.

“Anne, Gilbert” John announced, “we have some news to share with you.” Gilbert looked confused, news? What could it be? “I think perhaps it would be better if we all sat down.” John thought back to the moment he proposed to Marilla. He didn’t need a repeat of that scenario. “Well” he continued “you won’t know this, but I have been going to Marilla’s once or twice a week for dinner lately. We’ve been getting reacquainted.” 

Gilbert knew they were old friends, but he was still confused. Why did they need to be reacquainted? 

“Earlier this week, I asked Marilla to marry me, and she agreed.” Finished John with a smile at Marilla. She smiled lovingly back at him and took his hand in her own.

Anne cried out in pure happiness. She knew their chequered history, and this was wonderful news. Gilbert looked shocked. “But Dad, but … Mum…” John looked at Marilla with concern in his eyes. This was just the reaction they had been worried about. 

Standing up, Marilla asked Anne to come out to the kitchen with her. She knew father and son needed some time. Anne hesitated. She understood Gilbert’s reaction. He had been very upset when his mother died; she had held him as he sobbed. He was still coming to terms with her loss. She didn’t want to leave him along at this time. John looked up at her and said he needed a bit of time with Gilbert alone. He promised to call her back shortly.

Marilla and Anne made their way out to the kitchen. Anne was torn. She was so thrilled for her darling Marilla. She knew she’d been lonely since Davy and Dora had left with their prospective partners. It made absolute sense to her that John would reunite with Marilla. And yet, she knew better than anyone how much Gilbert missed his mother. 

“Marilla, I am so very jubilant for you both.” She hugged and kissed her mother. Marilla was positively glowing with happiness. “Tell me all about his proposal.”

“Oh, well that was a bit embarrassing actually,” Marilla confessed. “I fainted.”

“What? What happened, are you well again?”

“He asked me if I would marry him and I dropped to the floor.” Marilla replied. “I’ve never fainted before, it was a very strange experience. I can still picture his worried face looking down at me. Oh, and he loosened by stays while I was unconscious.” She blushed as she confessed. “I felt quite odd when I worked that out.”

“Oh, Marilla.” Anne said laughing, “it sounds like the sort of thing I used to get up to. Talk about kindred spirits.”

“Do you think Gilbert will be all right with it?” Marilla asked, “we don’t want to upset him.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around, it’s a bit of a shock” reassured Anne. “Maybe I’ll go and see how they’re getting on.” She was eager to be back by Gilbert’s side. 

“Give them a while longer, they’ll come and fetch you when they’re ready.” Advised Marilla. “How about a cup of tea? I’m thirsty.”

In the parlor, the men were discussing the proposal.

“But Dad, how would Mum feel?” Gilbert asked. He couldn’t help feeling this was a terrible betrayal.

“I think she’d be pleased for me. She liked Marilla and she knew we had history. I know this must be a shock for you, but really son, we are delighted, and I hope that you can be happy for us too.”

“I … it’s just a lot to take in.”

“Would you like to talk to Anne?”

“Yes, I think she might be able to help.”

John was a bit sad to realise that Gilbert drew his emotional intelligence from Anne these days, rather than him. Of course, it was natural, John himself was the one causing the issue, so it made sense that Anne might be able to provide a sense of perspective where he could not.

He walked to the door and called out “Anne, could you come back in for a moment?”

Anne was in the kitchen with Marilla, sipping tea. “I’ll be right there.” She gave Marilla a quick reassuring kiss.

Marilla watched her go. She was the one person Gilbert didn’t need at this moment. It felt odd not to be able to help. John appeared in the doorway. “Tea?” Offered Marilla.

“Yes please, turns out comforting your son when you’re getting married is thirsty work, who would have guessed?” He sat down next to Marilla and leant on her. She put out her arm to hug him closer.

In the parlor, Anne was listening to Gilbert. “I know Mum’s dead and I don’t expect Dad to be lonely for the rest of his life. It’s just a shock that’s all. It’s just a bit too soon for me.” Anne let him talk; she felt he had to come to the conclusion on his own. Nothing she or John could say, could help him through the process. She just had to listen, not to advise. “Mum and Dad were happy for so many years. I just feel he’s moving too fast. I suppose he’s been lonely. Marilla has been his friend for many years. It makes sense that they have finally rekindled their relationship.” Gilbert fell silent, thinking it through. Silently Anne held his hand. “What do you think? Will Marilla be upset with my reaction?”

“Dearest, she will understand. She knows how much you loved your mother. She’s not trying to supplant her. She’s been lonely all these years and has loved John from afar. Not once has she trampled over their boundary. Their wedding vows were important to her too.” Responded Anne. 

Gilbert nodded. It was true; it was just hard to come to terms with the thought that his father had moved on, when he, Gilbert was still mourning. Tears traced down his face. Anne kissed his tears away, feeling their saltiness on her tongue. 

“Do you want to talk to Marilla?” she enquired.

“In a moment” replied Gilbert, “Just let me clean myself up a bit.”

Anne handed him a hankie. “I think it’s mostly clean.” Gilbert blew his nose with gusto and wiped his eyes. He tried to hand the hanky back to Anne, but she shook her head. “How about you keep that one, I’ll find another shortly.” That made Gilbert laugh. He wasn’t surprised; the hanky was pretty wet and disgusting. “Now?” Anne asked. 

“Yes, I should congratulate the bride to be.” Responded Gilbert.

Anne walked to the kitchen and found Marilla in John’s arms. She was a little shocked to see their close intimacy herself, but she quickly recovered. “Gilbert would like to congratulate you both.”

John followed Marilla into the parlor. Gilbert strode over to them and gave Marilla a big hug and kissed her cheek. “What shall I call you now? Will you by my step-mother or my mother-in-law?”

“Let’s just leave it at Marilla” she laughed. “That should be easy enough to remember.”

“So, details, details?” Anne asked, “When will the wedding be, and where?”

“As soon as possible. There’s no reason to wait. When you get to our age, you get impatient.”

“Next week? Next month?” Anne asked. 

“Let’s make it a spring wedding, if you can wait that long? It would be nice to have some flowers available for my bouquet. That’s only a couple of months.”

“Do we have to wait?” John said disappointedly. “I would do it tonight if we could.”

“Listen,” cried Anne, “the children are coming home. Can we tell them the happy news?”

They could hear chattering and the stomping of feet on the veranda. The children had been out playing for the day and were coming home for their dinner. They didn’t know their grandparents were due.

Anne called out to them “Come into the parlor children, we have some exciting news for you.”


	3. Set me a Seal Upon Thy Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marilla and John's wedding day

Set me a Seal Upon Thine Heart 

Nan was bouncing on the sofa in excitement. Her grandmother, Aunt Marilla was getting married to her Grandpa John. Nan had never been to a wedding, but they sounded exciting. Maybe they’d let her be a flower girl, and give her a new dress to wear? Wait ‘til she told the Merediths they’d be surprised. She could hardly contain her delight. 

The grown ups were making wedding plans, and it all got a bit boring. She smiled at Aunt Marilla; she was such a nice grandma. She always smelt of baking and yummy things. Marilla caught her eye and grinned back, opening her arms. Nan rushed into them, Aunt Marilla was pretty skinny, but she still gave great hugs. 

Shirley was stood to one side of the room, looking on. John saw him there and called him over softly. “Come and sit on my knee, Shirley, you children will be a big part of our wedding.” Shirley shyly clambered onto his grandpa’s knee feeling quite important once he got up there. John kissed his brown hair; it smelt of snow. “Have you been out sledding, Shirley?” Whispered John. Shirley nodded. 

“Was it fun?” 

“It was great fun Grandpa, I went ever such a long way. It was really fast and exciting. I fell off at the end and landed in a big snow drift.” 

“You’ll have to show me later, I used to love sledding when I was a boy.” 

Susan appeared in the doorway and they filled her in on the news. She congratulated the couple, and then told the children it was time for their tea. Shirley climbed down from his grandpa’s knee and he and the other children made their way to the kitchen leaving the wedding planners to the boring stuff.

“So, you’ll have the ceremony in the parlour at Green Gables. It’s not very big, and we have to be inside. Who else do you want to invite?” ever the organizer Anne had gone into full planning mode.

“Rachel, of course,” replied Marilla, with you and Gilbert and the children. Dora and Ralph, Davy and Millie. Then there’s the Andrew’s, the Gillises and the Barry’s. The house is going to be full to bursting, but that’s alright. 

Susan reappeared with a tea tray. “I thought you might like a cup to quench your thirst as you plan.” They all thanked her. They did need tea to fortify themselves. 

“Anne I can’t afford an expensive wedding dress it’s a waste of money.”  
“Marilla, Gilbert & I insist. It’s our wedding present to you.”

Anne had taken Marilla to a nice dress shop in Charlottetown with the aim of finding her a lovely dress. Marilla was resisting. 

The assistant bought out a dusky pink dress. Although it was stunning Marilla shook her head as tears sprang to her eyes. “Oh that’s beautiful ...” started Anne until she glanced over at Marilla and was startled by her tears. “Or no?” She gestured for the lady to leave them for a while. “What’s wrong Marilla?” Anne handed her a hankie.

“Oh it’s ridiculous that dress just took me back is all.”

“Back?”

“To a dance John took me to when we were courting, the first time. I’ve never worn pink since.”

Oh so all those times I longed to wear pink as a girl? Was that painful for you?”

“Oh no, not really… well sometimes” admitted Marilla. She sobbed for a bit longer Anne held her close. Eventually the tears subsided.

“Will you be alright?”

“Yes, yes let’s continue. I’m sorry. Fancy crying like that.”

“Oh there’s nothing to apologise for. I’ll ask the assistant to come back.”

Eventually they chose a dress they were happy with. Pleased with their purchase the ladies left the shop.

Marilla woke up bright and early. She rolled over in her bed forgetting for a moment what her plans for the day entailed. She looked startled when Anne bustled in. “Marilla, how are you feeling today?”

“What? Oh yes, I have a big day ahead, don’t I? I nearly forgot.”

“Oh silly, you can’t do that. Dora’s just bringing up a light breakfast.”

“I can’t stay here, I’ll come downstairs.”

“No, no. There’s no need. Today we’re going to spoil you. You’ll have enough to do soon. It’s breakfast in bed for brides. Then I’ll do your hair.”

Dora appeared with the breakfast tray with toast, eggs and tea. “At least join me, please girls.” Dora popped back downstairs for two more cups.

The three women sat on the bed gossiping and imagining the day ahead.

After breakfast, Anne declared that it was time to do Marilla’s hair. No tight little bun for her today. Instead they planned to insert hair style here

Next it was time to dress. Anne placed Marilla’s new silk chemise over her chest and then her corset. “I always hate this bit, I hate making anyone wear these items of torture, but I suppose we have no choice today of all days.” Marilla sucked in her chest as Anne pulled the strings. Anne helped Marilla put her pantalets and petticoats on and now it was time for the dress. She put it over Marilla’s shoulders and buttoned it up the back. Marilla placed her shoes on her feet. Lastly Anne pinned Marilla’s beloved amethyst brooch to the lace at her throat. You look stunning Marilla; I think John will be delighted. They looked in the glass together.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Anne opened it a crack to find Shirley and Walter outside. “Boys, we’re a bit busy in here.”

“We have something for Aunt Marilla” explained Shirley. Anne turned around to Marilla who nodded. The boys entered. They were quite anxious on entering this feminine sanctum.

“Aunt Marilla I have something for you” explained Shirley. “Don’t they say ‘something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue’?”

“Why yes, so they do Shirley. What do you have there for me?” Marilla’s heart melted a little. Anne just looked on in wonder at her boy’s gesture. He really was a sweet lad.

“We found a blue feather in the woods the other day, I thought it would suit the blue and the new bit.” He held out a beautiful little blue feather.

Marilla crouched down to receive it. “Why Shirley and Walter, that was so thoughtful of you. Can I put it in my veil?” smiled Marilla. They smiled, that sounded perfect.

“And what about the old and borrowed bits?” asked Anne.

“I have something for you too Aunt Marilla” said Walter shyly. He had never seen his grandmother looking so stylish and it made him nervous. He handed her an old marble. “You could carry it maybe?” Marilla took the old dusty marble graciously. Anne’s boys were awfully sweet. “It’s my favourite marble.” He said shyly, hoping that his present wouldn’t be misconstrued.

“I’ll take good care of it, it’s only borrowed remember. I’ll give it back afterwards.”

“Now off you go boys. Actually Walter, could you fetch Mrs Lynde for me, tell her I need a word,” said Marilla. Walter rushed down the stairs proud he had been charged with such an important task. When he located Rachel he tugged her skirt. She looked down slightly impatiently, why would one of Anne’s boys, she wasn’t sure which, she always got them confused, be tugging her skirt. “What is it child?”

“Aunt Marilla needs you Mrs Lynde” said Walter in a rush.

“Oh dear, is everything alright?”<

“Uh huh, I think so,” whispered Walter, Mrs Lynde was a bit intimidating. Rachel made her way through the throng and up the stairs. If Marilla needed her it might be serious.

There was a gentle knock at the door, Dora opened it and found a slightly concerned Rachel on the other side. “It’s Mrs Lynde.”

“Come in Rachel. Dora, Anne would you leave us alone for a moment.” Her daughters left them together.

“Marilla you look positively radiant.”

“I scrub up alright don’t I” said a smiling Marilla, looking in the glass.

“Your hair is gorgeous and that dress! John will be speechless.”

“I’ve never known a Blythe man to be struck dumb, Rachel.”<

‘That’s because one has never seen you looking quite like this, Marilla.”

“The dress is an extravagance I know, but Anne and Gilbert insisted and they paid for it. It is quite elegant isn’t it?”

“So is everything alright, no second thoughts?”

“I just needed my oldest friend with me. I just had to say how much I’ve relied on your friendship all these years. I don’t think I could have managed without you.” Rachel’s eyes got teary at this uncharacteristic burst of sentimentality from her usually stoic friend.

“Oh don’t be silly.”

“I mean it Rachel. You kept me alive.” They hugged.

“I’m happy to be passing the baton on to John now, Marilla. If anyone deserves happiness it’s you.”

Dora and Anne led the third bride of Green Gables down the stairs. Anne held her hand and Dora followed checking the train. Marilla was resplendent in a duck-egg blue frock, her face was covered with a matching veil. The waiting crowd gasped. John for his part had never seen anything as beautiful, not even the first time he married. Marilla was ethereal, like a vision. She wore a dress of blue lace. Lace created a collar around her neck and covered her chest and shoulders. The bodice consisted of ruffles of blue silk, her sleeves were long and lacy.

A full embroidered skirt sprung out from her tight waist falling to the floor. She was wearing blue slippers, but the skirts hid these.

Her hair was swept up in a loose bun on the top of her head. Anne curled the tendrils that were too short to be tied up. Her grey hair matched her blue eyes and blue dress. The effect was quite mesmerizing. In her hands she held a simple bouquet of spring flowers. Anne handed Marilla over to Jem, arm in arm he walked towards the man of her dreams.

Anne made her way through their friends to stand by Gilbert at the front, baby Rilla in his arms. Gilbert squeezed her left hand quickly, then went back to holding a squirmy Rilla

The twins walked just ahead of Jem and Marilla strewing petals in their path. Their white frilly dresses swaying as they walked solemnly down the aisle.

Marilla paused in the doorway. The moment she had longed for for all those long long years had finally arrived. She had loved him, lost him and watched from afar as he married another. Observed as he had a family, whilst she lived a half-life in limbo. Now finally he would be hers and she his. Jem led Marilla to John’s side. He lifted her veil and the two stared into each other’s eyes.

The crowd sighed; it really was rather perfect. “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today.” The minister intoned the marriage vows. 

John stood and tapped his glass with his knife to quiet the crowd down. After clearing his throat he said, “It is rare for a man to find two great loves in his life. I was happily married to Caroline for many years. Now I am so amazed and delighted to have reacquainted myself with the amazing woman that you see before you, Marilla Blythe.”

Cheers

“She is all my dreams come true. Some may know a bit about our past. It’s true we did court when we were young, but I was stupid and let her slip away. I just consider myself the luckiest man in the world that I got a second chance. I love you Marilla Blythe. I can only hope we have many years of wedded bliss together. Let us raise our glasses to my beautiful bride.”

The guests stood and toasted her “Marilla Blythe”.

Somewhat unusually, Marilla got her feet to give a speech too. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to recite:  
_I leave for thee, beloved one,_  
_The home and friends of youth,_  
_Trusting my hopes, my happiness,_  
_Unto thy love and truth;_  
_I leave for thee my girlhood's joys,_  
_Its sunny, careless mirth,_  
_To bear henceforth my share amid  
_The many cares of earth.__

____

_And yet, no wild regret I give_  
_To all that now I leave,_  
_The golden dreams, the flow'ry wreaths_  
_That I no more may weave;_  
_The future that before me lies_  
_A dark and unknown sea --_  
_Whate'er may be its storms or shoals,  
_I brave them all with thee!__

____

_I will not tell thee now of love_  
_Whose life, ere this, thou'st guessed,_  
_And which, like sacred secret, long_  
_Was treasured in my breast;_  
_Enough that if thy lot be calm,_  
_Or storms should o'er it sweep,_  
_Thou'lt learn that it is woman's love,  
_Unchanging, pure and deep.__

____

_If this life's sunshine gild thy lot,_  
_Bestowing wealth and pride,_  
_Its light enjoying, I shall stand,_  
_Rejoicing, at thy side;_  
_But, oh! if thou should'st prove the griefs_  
_That blight thy fellow-men,_  
_'Twill be my highest, dearest right,  
_To be, love, with thee then.__

____

__And thou, wilt thou not promise me_  
 _Thy heart will never change,_  
 _That tones and looks, so loving now,_  
 _Will ne'er grow stern and strange?  
 _That thou'lt be kind, whatever faults  
 _Or failings may be mine,  
 _And bear with them in patient love,  
 _As I will bear with thine?*______

There was a brief silence at the end of the poem as the crowd processed the heartfelt words. Then cheering from all quarters. 

* Rosanna Eleanor Leprohon, To My Husband on our Wedding Day


End file.
